My Beloved Assassin, Anastasia
by amipy4u
Summary: On July 17 1918, The day of Romanov's Execution. Ivan(Russia) is the one who killed Romanov's family; except Anastasia Romanov. She escaped with the mysterious box because of interrupted by an Assassin, Nikolai O. and Ivan chasing her to commit his sin. But it's too late when the box change to her into 'Assassin from the Past! Based on 'Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia'
1. Prologue

In the middle of nowhere where the snow started drizzling, The silent had already broken by the sound of a gun. The Russian man just got shot from his chest covered with his blood and he kneels from his emotions. This expression from pleasing to hurtful by his loved one. In front of him, there are two-person standing to confront him: The mysterious man with hood hidden from his hatred expression and the other one is a woman was grabbed the gun, aimed at him where she shot at his chest. The Russian man is known as Ivan, the personification of Russia, stared at the woman who knew since she was born.

His beloved Princess

**Anastasia Romanov**

Before Ivan say something, the man with the hood moved forward to him, picked up his rifle on his back and reload it. Ivan started to panic! He tried to run away from him but he couldn't move, even speak out loud too. Ivan looks terrified when the mysterious man who already aim at him. Before pull the triggered his gun, he said something hatred**.**

**"****_непростительный_"**

**Then he shoots.**

* * *

**MY BELOVED ****ASSASSIN**, **ANASTASIA**

**ASSASSIN'S CREED AND HETALIA CROSSOVER**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Ivan wakes up in sweating from his bed, he felt like someone tried to shot at him in real life but it is just a dream. Ivan wants to cover his face while he keeps breathing, started thinking about the dream. 'What just happening? I feel like I hurt Anastasia in my dream. For what? Even mysterious man said it too!' He tried to forget everything he had a dream and gets up from his bed. After getting dress up, he looks at the window and sees the snow still drizzling since 3 days ago it make feel... down for him. 'Still winter, huh? I wish I want to see the place with warm weather and sunflower' His room has dead silent until someone knocked on the door, it was Toris Laurinaitis, the personification of Lithuanian reply through the door: "Mr Russia, your breakfast is ready!" Ivan doesn't respond as came out of the room. After eating breakfast, He and Toris went to the Palace of St. Petersburg to meet his highness, Tsar

**St. Petersburg**

**July 1905**

They finally arrive in 15 minutes before the meeting started. Russia wants to discuss his tsar about the situation but he can hear from the outside; so he goes to the second-floor leave behind Toris, who looks after his tsar, to see the view what's happened.

Russia watched hopelessly out the frosty window. The day was grim and grey, and the snow fell steadily against the ground. Protesting proletariat members were coming towards him. They were yelling angrily, voices scarcely muffled by the glass window that was far from sound-proof. Their angry Russian cries hurt his ears and he was afraid. He did not like that they were so upset with him. That they were yelling so loud and their glares were cold and unfriendly. It made him want to curl up in a corner, stay there and cry.

These were his people. His friends. But now they hated him. He had tried to do everything to make them happy. But yet they always ended up hating him, no matter what he did.

"Umm...M-Mr. Russia...it appears the czar is having tea in the palace." That sweet voice. Lithuania's sweet little voice. A shame Russia had to hear it deliver bad news.

"I see..." That was all Russia could say.

"It's become rather serious...b-but I'm sure they'll all clear out by tomorrow." Lithuania continued.

Russia was not listening. "Why does it always end up like this?" The blonde asked, not turning his gaze from the window, "I have made this nation stronger and more prestigious than others all by myself...I...worked so hard." Tears threatened to spring from his sorrowful violet eyes. They were stinging them at this moment.

The yelling and protesting continued outside.

"Why does nothing ever go right?...why do they always end up...hating me..." There was no stopping the tears now. They sprang from his eyes and he pressed his fists against the window, letting them flow down his face. And he cried, pitying himself.

"Everyone says it's my fault. My fault. My fault. I have endured this for centuries. Why can't everyone just get along nicely with each other..."

Tears pooled down his cheeks as he cried softly against the window, forced to listen to the protesting, enraged voices. He continued to cry. He wanted to cry forever. But he knew he could not. Because voices in the back of his head said:

How weak you are. How pathetic you are. Crying over this. You let little humans elicit an emotional response out of you. You have worked hard. You do not deserve this. You know you have power over them, so use it. If they do not do what you want, they should get what is coming to them. Get what they deserve for hurting you like this. We both know what that is, do we not? They deserve to be punished for not following your rules.

A hidden smile curved on Russia's mouth as the tears slowly stopped their flow from his violet eyes. He opened the window. Snow and wind surged in, instantly chilling the inside air. The curtain flapped, and snow hit Russia in the face.

He grabbed the rifle that was leaning against the wall and had been hidden behind the curtain.

"M-Mr. Russia?" Lithuania's voice was small, pathetic and confused, as he shielded his eyes from the gusts of wind and snow.

Sniffling was heard, and then the large, young man turned, wiping tears from his eyes and face.

"Hey, Lithuania?" He started, "We do not want children, who can't play nice, right?" There was a gun in his right hand and he was smiling eerily, his voice a chilling, quiet volume. It was sickening.

"Wh-what do you mean Mr Rus-" he cut off when he realized. Russia had cocked the gun and was aiming it out the window at the unarmed demonstrators.

**The Bloody Sunday**

Ivan keeps shooting at the protester no matter how many time he kills.

.

.

.

Aim at man

he shoots

.

.

.

.

Aim at woman

he shoots

.

.

.

.

.

Aim at the children

he shoots

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aim at Mysterious Man

He stops.

When he saw the mysterious white hood man seems familiar from his dream and he said the same from his dream,

**"****_непростительный_"**

Ivan began anxiety as he falls by his own body, and ignore to shoot at the protester.

Lithuania's POV*

At first, I was terrified to see Russia shooting at his civilian, I want him to stop from this madness. Suddenly, he stops shooting people. I thought I was a relief when he held shooting people, then I began worried to see Russia acts like he sees the ghost. I have to rescue him to catch him before Ivan fell on the floor. I should take him to the room quickly if he is a sick cause of killing his civilian. Right now, I have to carry him on like bride princess, it doesn't matter how is he heavier than another person.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the village, there is a small log house cover in the snow while a person is walking toward the house and knocked on the door. When the door opened, it was his wife named Anna, who already prepared the lunch for her husband, welcome him back named Nikolai Orelovai. He was a member of the Russian Brotherhood of Assassins. In the past, Orelov was born in the latter half of the 19th century. His father, Andrei, immigrated to Russia and became a devoted member of the Narodnaya Volya, a left-wing terrorist offspring of the Russian Assassin Brotherhood. He decided to raise Nikolai as an Assassin as well, and so he had him start his training at a young age. Nikolai was notably involved in events such as the Borki train disaster, the Tunguska explosion where he survives from the explosion and spearheaded the hunt for the Imperial Sceptre of the Russian royal family.

After eating lunch, he can tell his wife about an event in St. Petersburg. "Everything is horrible, Anna! I went to St. Petersburg to assassinated Tsar and I blend from the crowd of protester where they facing against the soldiers." he takes a breath for a while, then he said in angst. "Thousand of people were killed by the soldiers without mercy. They are innocent civilian! Men, women, elder, and children got a shoot in the front me.

"Then I look up, I saw a person was standing in the window where it open on the second floor in the palace and keep shooting at them, just like soldiers did. When he pointed at me, he stopped shooting and his expression becomes fear of me? then I was glaring at him for what he has done and I said in hatred '_непростительный_' to him and he starts panic attack like a crazy person. I have no choice but I ran away from these disasters as far as I could.

"That day I called 'Bloody Sunday'" He finished his story while she was listening to his story, then she questions. "Can you describe the person on the second floor in the palace?" he replied to his wife without hesitation. "He has white-blond hair, rare purple eyes, big nose, wear a white scarf, and a little bit taller than me." she is thinking about it, then she realized who is he but she has a pain expression.

"Nikolai, I believe that person you met is the personification of the nation, Russia" she answers while Nikolai was shocked, that's the first time he'd never heard. "I don't understand! Why did he kill his civilians in the first place?" he yelled "But, if that Nation hates their highness/lord about bad behaviour; that means they should quit, right?" he said, but Anna disagrees. "Unfortunately for him, he couldn't refuse his order until his highness died. Without his, the General will take responsibility."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

-This story is NOT following historical event accurately, it following from 'Assassin's Creed Chronicles Russia' in Video Game; also, there is exist in the comic book called 'Assassin's creed: The chain'. Sadly, I've never read the book because It's hard to find in my country; so, I'm researching Assassin's Creed wiki.

**-"****непростительный"=unforgivable**


	2. Chapter 1

**St. Petersburg**

**July 16th, 1918**

The mentor Assassin is standing over the bridge while viewing the St. Basil Cathedral until someone approach beside him. Nikolai wore a large fur on his shoulder including a coat in color black with the traditional Assassins' hood, along with a sash and a baldric with the Assassin insignia on it. He also wielded one Hidden Blade, a dagger, a saber, and a Berdan rifle. "Nikolai, how long has it been?" he asked. It has been 30 years that Nikolai becomes an assassin as his responsibility. "You have work for me?"Nikolai asked about his mission. "Always the charmer... But I glad It is you they sent. I have a dangerous assignment."

"Our informants reported that the Imperial Family might have in their possession an old and very special box. It may be a Piece of Eden"

"The Tsar's family is in Ekaterinburg. Under Guard"

"Just the local militia, townfolk under the command of a commissar. Still, keep your senses sharp, Nikolai. If this box is what we think it is, the templars are undoubtedly looking for it, too"

"I've beaten them before"

Before Nikolai leaves, The mentor Assassin gives the last warning. "One more thing: The Templar brought the Nation as a Guardian; Do not alert him. Be careful, Nikolai"

* * *

**My beloved Assassin, Anastasia**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DAWN OF THE TSARS**

* * *

**Moscow**

**July 16th, 1918**

**8:30 AM**

**BALTIC TRIO'S P.O.V**

The Baltic group having breakfast in harmony atmosphere because Russia went out to Yekaterinburg three days ago. Estonia a.k.a. Eduardo brings the served of tea and snacks made of his country while Latvia a.k.a. Raivis cannot be waiting for his snack because he loves to eat heartily.

Latvia started to pick up the teacup after poured it, gazing at the color blue of tea than the original tea before sipping the tea. "Estonia, what kind is this tea anyway?" he questions to his friend. "Oh, my civilian just discovered the new recipe. you should try it"

He had no choice but to drink the tea and the taste is so good.

"Wow, your tea is more delightful than I've imagined, Estonia!" Latvia said in excitement as Estonia gets his prideful spirit. "Yes, This tea called 'Estonian Blue Lagoon Tea' I found blue mallow, Malva sylvestris, at most organic food shops and herboristeries. At first, the color of the flower is purple, when you make the tea it's turning into the blue. Sound is amazing." Estonia explained about his tea. When he looks at Lithuania, he didn't take a cup of tea, he just stares at the tea in anxious facial. "What's wrong, Lithuania? You don't want to drink my tea?" Estonia tried to cheer up for him, then Latvia has a point to tell. "You can tell us about your problem. Besides, there is no Mr. Russia in this house, just us" Latvia smiles in encouragement.

Lithuania didn't look at them but feels like he wants to tell on his story. "Two days ago, I served the tea for Mister Russia and his guest in the Living room. Before I knocked on the door, I accidentally overhead from his guest what they said to him, 'For now on, obey us! Your mission is to exterminate the Tsar's family; including _The children_!'" His duo friends were gasped in shock to hear it as Raivis drops his cup into shattered. "Wha...what did Russia answers?" Latvia asked him to continue the story, doesn't care about the broken teacup.

, and then, he responds 'yes' hastily! I was too shocked to hear this; I have to leave this conversation like nobody heard anything, and I was too scared to tell you, guys!" he shouted while they were listening to his story speechless. "Why didn't you report us about Mister Russia now?" Estonia asked him and he said in a monotone: "If I tell you about this **_if_ **The Commander is still around here, he almost grabs me, and cover-up my mouth to silence. What makes me frightened is The commander takes out his gun, points to head and said in dead serious. He told me that If I tell everything about what I hear he'll shoot me merciless !" Raivis jumped up from the sofa with Estonia did the same time. "This is Insane! What kind of bastard has he done to you! That doesn't look like a human being to me!" Estonia is yelling in frustration.

Toris is stood up from the chair, go to his room, and pick up his package. Estonia and Latvia look at them each other in confusion and go after to Lithuania's room. "Where are you going?" Raivis asked his friend, worried if he got mad. "I'm going to Yekaterinburg by myself!" Torris responds in irritated, but Eduard tried to hold up against him. "You cannot go there without Mr. Russia's permission. I mean, he has a serious business with his Tsar's family about their safe-" He cut out by Lithuania debate. "What _**IF** _it isn't a safe house!" Toris yelled out, they get startled.

"Before they dismissed from a guest room, I overheard again from The Officers said about their weird plan: Find the box, kill the Tsar, and Mr. Russia will obey to murder the children. However, if he did not obey them, he will torture gore for the rest of his life!" Everything is dead silence in few seconds until Latvia asked him again. "What kind of the box are they looking for?" Lithuania rubbing crook of his eyebrows. "I just don't get it why did they look for? Last time I've heard that they want to get an artifact or something. They want to be a rule of this country by themselves!" Lithuania being fear about conquer.

"even with the Commander?" Eduard said in deep serious. He nodded his head after he explained everything, Latvia started more trembling with bitten his nails while Estonia was flipped on his glasses and let out in seriously. "Alright Lithuania, you may go out there" Lithuania began to sign in relief but... "**with us**!" Estonia's last word has a firm voice as Latvia shocked to hear it. "Wait, What?" He said what his ears must be mistaken.

"You told this story about suspicious or threating stuff. If you are going out there alone, that would be a suicide mission. Otherwise, you need back up with us!" he declared. Lithuania began lost his head for a second, then he tried to seek his answer. "Why are you tried to say to me?" Estonia inhales his breathe and say it bold. "You are our big brother. You are always to stand up from the threating, no matter what they did to you. For now on, it's our turn to protect you as our family!" After Estonia confessed his feeling, Lativis started crying about being of a family while Lithuania has a mixed feeling _he was excited to join him but worried about someone tried hurt them._

He has no choice but to accept fate.

**END OF BALTIC TRIO'S P.O.V**

**Yekaterinburg**

**July 17th, 1918**

After he arrives at Yekaterinburg station, Nikolai was thinking about his plan. 'This will be my last mission. I have to think of Anna and Nadya' he thought.

He is secretly planning to abandon the Assassins' Brotherhood and leave Russia, with his family. To start a new life in America. To gain the money required for their fake papers, he accepts one final mission; infiltrating the Templar-controlled city of Yekaterinburg. He must locate the house where the Imperial family is being held prisoners and recover from them a mysterious box - an ancient artifact long coveted by the Order. "One last time. ONE. LAST. TIME!" He mumbles as thinking about hurry to finish the mission.

Nikolai had many bad memories about the most dangerous missions he's ever had: the Borki train disaster, the Tunguska explosion, and spearheaded the hunt for the Imperial Sceptre of the Russian royal family. Not only that, he always fails the mission that gives him a nightmare; he loses his brother to save him. Luckily, his wife could comfort him from his guilt.

Nikolai tried to clear his mind and focus on his mission. He climbs up the building and running toward instead the street.

**RUSSIA'S P.O.V**

Today I'm in the Ipatiev house with Tsar's family, that I'm keeping my eyes on them. I'm staring in the window of the guest room, I'm not in a good mood to drink Vodka or Talk to Tsar.

I pick the golden locket from my pocket and open it to see the picture on the left side is my beloved child, Anastasia Romanov, was smiling at the camera since she was nine years old; On the right side is Me and Anastasia smiling together. This Locket is a gift as a friendship because she is the only one makes me feel warm in my heart; On the cover was written in Russian say 'My Sunflower' is my favorite flower. My smile is fading away because I was thinking about now 'Does she will apologies for what I've done today?' I began to worry about her if she doesn't want to accept his gift.

Suddenly, I was startled that I hear the door was knocked. I quickly open the table shelf, put on it and close it then I stand up as I clear my throat became serious expression. "Who is it?" I said coldly while someone is open the door is The Commander.

"Report for Tsar's states" he demands to his Nation while I report back. "Tsar Nicolas II won't speak to me because he was out of the patient to keep waiting from here. His wife and children are being usual mood" However, the Commander gives me a glaring; means he knows what am I done with the children.

"You let the guard down on them" he has a point of what am I doing to them, but there is something wrong here. I can tell that he's hiding from me. "But, sir! they are innocent children! they'll never trick me!" I argue at him to prove the children are innocent.

_Wrong Move._

The Commander pulls out the gun and points to my forehead. But he doesn't pull the trigger.

I have no fear when someone tried to shoot me. But this person, I've more feared for what will be happened next.

"Listen up! If you don't obey me, I'll shoot you until you got unconscious. When you wake up, you'll be in the torture room with me. Not only that! I bring your heart to show her fearful and disgusting expression. How's that?"

I was speechless.

Commander put it back on his waist and left without say anything.

Deep down in heart, I'm really distressed about this.

It's Kill or be killed.

**END OF RUSSIA'S P.O.V**

**2 hours later**

Nikolai was sitting over the roof of a tram because some of the militia will be watching over the crowd; they may know the guards notices the Assassin. However, the tram is stopped when the patrol holds back. "Stop the tram. No more this way tonight. Everybody off!" The patrol commands them to dismissed while Nikolai tried to think the other way to escape. "Damn. A militia checkpoint. I must be cautious." When he looked upon the left side, he jumped crossed the house, climbing up the window until reaching the roof. The soldiers are everywhere in the building

**BALTIC TRIO'S P.O.V**

They finally arrived at Moscow Station, Toris should be getting for the tickets but Eduardo did. "You don't have to worry about this. I can handle it" Eduardo tells him to go to the bench to relax his stress because the crowd was a long trip. Toris and Raivis are sitting on the bench at the same time as the middle-aged from Russian man on the beside of Toris.

Toris stared at the melancholy old man, who gripped down with his wooden cane, tried to hold his emotional expression and his appearance seems like 56 years old, his facial has a small scar on his cheek

"Where are you going, young man?" The old man asked him makes Toris get startled as he responds to the Yekaterinburg, but the old man started ranting. "Ahhh, Yekaterinburg. I wish I want to go there as a vacation, but everything has changed when the revolution began because of Tsar's problem. He doesn't know how he felt humanity to his citizens since the day of _'Bloody Sunday_' or something? Everyone tried to pray and sing in melancholy as they thought that Tsar is a God, but no! That bastard demands his soldiers to massacre his people! EVEN KILLED THE CHILDREN!" He screamed out of his lungs while the crowds are gazing at them when Toris tried to calm down; at least he can be handled to experience from Russia when he's not in the mood a.k.a. SURVIVE FROM THE WRAITH.

"Calm down, sir. I know how you feel, but we are in a public station. Everybody is watching us." Toris said calmly, then the middle-aged man began to limp, cover his face with his hands; not in embarrassment but his grief. "I'm sorry, young man. He's the one who responsible for my deceased son. My beloved son always hard work from his job for my unhealthy granddaughter. His salary never went up so he went there to confront him. His wife told me the news about him, now he's gone. His wife and my granddaughter lived in my house to take care of them." the old man begins crying in grief.

Toris felt guilty for not protect them instead of letting the civilians get killed by Mr. Russia was shooting since Bloody Sunday.

Suddenly Raivis brought the bagels to the middle-aged man to cheer up as Toris and Old man looked up in confusingly. "Sorry to interrupt, sir. I just got eavesdropped from your story beside him, so I buy these bagels for you to cheer up" Raivis is blushing out of his cheeks with embarrassed. The old man wouldn't hesitate to take it, he accepted for his kindness and his tears down on the cheeks.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. By the way, what is your name?" the elderly said emotionally. Toris introduction his name and Raivis' as his little brother to the elderly. "Thank you for your kindness, Toris and Raivis. I shall pay your debt. My apologies where is my manner. My name is Alexey Gennady, nice to meet you." he finally opens his heart as they began shaking his head each other; however, Eduardo approach them with the three tickets that he brought and go to the train.

After they leave, Alexey felt relief from his hatred because of their kindness.

**END OF BALTIC TRIO'S P.O.V**

One hour later, he finally reaches the Alexander Palace before the entrance; there are a lot of angry mobs and the truck just arrived on time. "Fools, I can't stop them all, but I won't let them interfere with my mission" He mumbling at the target. Meanwhile, the commander just came out of the house and gives an order to his soldiers. "Hold the crowd back! I don't want the house ransacked before we find the box!" he commands to them, Nikolai knew who they are:

**Templars.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**-I apologize that I couldn't make a scheduled time in Russia**.

**-The nations used the country name for personal. For the Public, they used to call in a human name.**

**-I want the Baltic trio to make them helpful support characters like a badass, not cowards.**

**-Estonia Blue tea exists in Estonia when I was researching the tea**.


End file.
